


vulnerable

by dumbsoftie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Glove Kink, Keep the Mask On, Voyeurism, this was the worst day for you but now it's the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 06:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbsoftie/pseuds/dumbsoftie
Summary: The void where his eyes should be is pointed straight in your direction, and even though everyone else is watching you too, his stare feels the most intense.You’ve never felt so… vulnerable.





	vulnerable

This is it. You’re officially screwed. Your heart pumps faster and faster as you rush through the halls, cursing your damned First Order uniform for being so restrictive. Oh, gods, why did you have to be late to your very first meeting after your promotion? Panic flows through you as you stumble to the room, shoes clicking loudly against the durasteel flooring.

You were hoping to avoid the watchful gaze of other officers. It was very unlikely that you’d be that lucky.

When you enter, it’s somehow worse than you expected. General Hux’s speech halts mid sentence, and the entirety of the room’s eyes are on you. Your heart sinks when you realize that the only seat that remains empty is across from Commander Kylo Ren– someone that you had wished to avoid for the rest of your time on the Finalizer.

Was it too late to leave? Probably.

Sucking in a breath of air, you stand up taller, pulling out the chair for yourself and sitting down with a false confidence. Fake it til you make it, right?

That was much harder to do with Ren sitting across from you. It felt as if he was picking apart your persona, cracking into it with his abilities and flawlessly reading your true feelings, as if you were a book displayed in front of him. The void where his eyes should be is pointed straight in your direction, and even though everyone else is watching you too, his stare feels the most intense.

You’ve never felt so… vulnerable.

Hux clears his throat and resumes, biting back the snide remark that he longed to announce to the room. For an unknown reason, you didn’t care what anyone else in the room thought. Your eyes were locked on Ren’s– or his lack of eyes. The pull that he possessed was almost too much, and you had no desire to stop staring. It was evident that he felt the same.

This was a foreign feeling, this pull to another person, the need to discover the answers to the hundreds of questions that you had for him. Force users were rare nowadays, especially ones as powerful as Kylo Ren. Who was he? Was he even human? Where had he come from?

When you forced yourself to pay attention to the words that Hux was speaking, the disconnect almost pained you. This was unfair, how were you supposed to focus? Everything that you tried seemed to be failing, and you were soon drifting back off into a daydream. Kylo Ren was throwing you off, making you a mess, and you were unsure why.

Suddenly, it feels as if a hand has pressed to your knee. Your eyes go wide, and you glance under the table, only seeing your own legs. 

“Are you alright, Officer?” Hux sighs, crossing his arms at the front of the room. The phantom hand remains, and the only thing that you can do is nod. It had to be Ren. “Try to refrain from interrupting the meeting again.” He raises an eyebrow, and your heart sinks. This is the worst possible thing that could happen on your first day.

You let out a breath that you didn’t know that you were holding in when Hux resumes, and turn to face Kylo again. His head tilts, almost imperceptible to the others. Wondering what he was doing, you attempt to brush off the force sensation on your knee, but it only climbs up to your thigh. The desire for more is embarrassing, and you attempt to hide it. It only festers inside of you, making you ache for more of his touch.

The hand feels large and leather, but it has a pulsing energy that alerts you that it isn’t someone’s flesh and blood. It lacked warmth, but it certainly was enough to have your head spinning. Your eyes were locked on him, and you envied his mask. He was able to look nonchalant as ever, even as he makes you weak. It’s nearly undetectable, but you catch the twitch of his fingers as you feel a gloved digit trace up the skin of your thigh, moving the fabric of your uniform.

You bite at your lips, pressing your thighs as close together as you can, hoping to dull the ache, but it fails miserably. You need Kylo Ren– mask or not. You don’t need to know his identity, you don’t need him to answer all of your questions, as long as he can quench the need that fills your veins.

Glancing to the chronometer mounted on the wall, you nearly curse. Thirty more minutes? It is going to be impossible to withstand thirty more minutes of this torture.

An officer steps up to the front of the room, and he looks absolutely traumatized. Clearing his throat, he begins his presentation. You hold your yawn back as you try to think of something to do, something to make the time go by faster. You come to the realization that Ren is a mind reader, and he should be able to hear your pleas. Mind racing, you try to form a coherent thought. 

“Ren, please—” You think, praying that he can understand what you need. Truthfully, you don’t even know what you need. Do you want him to remove the pressure all together so that you can focus, or do you need him to fulfill the need inside of you? You decide that it’s definitely the latter, and you can’t help but picture all of the things that you want this man to do to you. He’s so broad, so big, so powerful. You need him to take control and have you, and you wouldn’t even mind if he interrupted the meeting to bend you over the table.

A large leather fist pounds the table, and the small officer squeaks. Ren’s outburst appears as if he’s infuriated, but you know better. He’s ripping at the seams, just like you are.

You’re breathing heavily as you watch the scene unfold, feeling your heart pounding in your chest. This is a feeling that you don’t know if you’ve ever felt, it’s so intense, so passionate. You’re on the edge, doing something so dangerous that you nearly forget who you’re doing it with. He’s the Jedi killer, the commander of the First Order, the murderer of hundreds. 

Yet, the loss of the phantom hand almost makes you cry out. “No, put it back,” You want to scream, you want him to touch you until you’re falling apart and the entire base can hear you. He must hear everything that you’re thinking, because his hands haven’t relaxed.

He’s hunched over the table, hands in fists as he stares right in your direction. It’s so blatant, but none of the officers are brave enough to watch. Any minute now, he’s going to stand up and head over to you, to give you what you both want, and you can’t wait–

But then, he relaxes. His fists unclench and he lets out a deep sigh, loud and scrambled from the vocoder in his mask. The feeling of his hand returns, but there’s two of them this time. Both of his hands cover your thighs, and you know that you’re in for it now.

He is going to make you feel completely vulnerable, and you can’t wait.


End file.
